The Youtube Crisis
by kikiwantshercookie
Summary: this is just a fanfic as a way to say thankyou to all of the amazing youtubers, and my friends on youtube. i love you all! xxxxxx p.s. sorry if i didn't mention you in the characters- it just meant that your name wasn't in the list of characters given. so yeah, sorry.
1. youtube is gone

Getting home from school on a Friday was the best time of the week for me. It meant I had a whole weekend to fangirl over my favourite people, to chat to my long distance family members, and compare hot internetters with my fellow fangirler friends. I pulled off my tie half-heartedly, sat at my desk and typed in my favourite website, when I saw a message that I hoped I would never see again.

_'Error. Web domain .com does not exist. Check for misspellings and try again.'  
_  
I checked, but I already knew inside that there could not be any misspellings. I had typed that URL in thousands- no, _millions _of times. I could type it forwards, backwards, upside down, blindfolded and in my sleep. Then I looked on Google, and the Youtube button had gone. I searched my favourite youtubers one by one, and all together. This is what I saw.  
_  
Your search for _Charlieissocoollike, Danisnotonfire, Danisnotinteresting, Amazingphil, NotSoAmazingPhil, Nerimon, AlexDay, WheezyWaiter, ItsWayPastMyBedtime, JacksLab, TylerOakley, Fred, Lucas, CallumPiper, InventivePanzer, Jackwelling, RachaelHasanA, AnnoyingOrange _could not find any results.  
_  
I felt like my world was crumbling. Even without Youtube, wouldn't there be at least _some _results? Fan pages, fan fiction, Facebook- Oh my god. I had searched for some of my friends, and nothing had come up. I've searched for my friends on the internet before, and I know for sure that at least _something_ comes up. With my friend Rachael it always comes up with her Deviantart account, her Facebook, or her FanFiction account, but now…

I searched everything. Frantically typing in any words that linked to my friends, I looked on any website I could remember they were signed up to, but there was nothing. I tried sending them all emails to ask if they knew what was going on, but they were wiped from my contacts, and all of my sent emails to them had gone from my inbox. I don't understand!

My phone! Maybe they'll be on there! I anxiously looked for their names, but they were gone too. It was literally as if someone had deleted them from the earth. What would I do? Without my friends, or my Youtube subscriptions that _felt _like friends. Their companionship, advice, they've helped me, and influenced my sense of humour. They've made me who I am. Dan and Phil have helped me realise that is it okay to be wacky and random. Charlie and Alex have showed me that you don't have to have bags of money to make music dreams come true- but my friends, the people I spend every day with in the _real world_, the ones that I've tried so hard to get them, and now I've lost them. I don't know what I'll miss most of all; Rachael's FanFiction stories about her beloved Draco Malfoy, Callum's songs, Emily's random dance breakouts, Jack's artwork, or their hilarious videos on Youtube. Wait, Youtube.  
Youtube! That's it! I checked my Gmail- only one of my friends still existed on there. He doesn't have Youtube. Youtube is the key. Wait, I have Youtube. Or rather, I did have Youtube. I was never any good at it though, and I never made a video good enough to put online. I had Youtube, but I never uploaded videos. Callum, Jack, Rachael, Emily and all of my other friends have all at some point uploaded videos, and they've all vanished from the internet... So, maybe you had to have uploaded something to Youtube to have gone missing!  
Well that's just great.  
These people are my _life_. I am extremely socially awkward, so without these people, I will be alone. No more advice, no more people comforting me and verifying that I'm not the only random person on this planet. Youtube has gone, and with it, they have taken the most important people in my life from me. I have to find a way to get them back!


	2. Deleted?

Maybe I could find another way into Youtube. I remember game sites I've been on with Youtube as an app, for me this meant a way to watch Youtube videos when I was too young to be allowed on it. I tried every game site, but alas I couldn't find the apps. Then, when I thought all was lost, I tried one final game- a website I used to go on called MSP. I could barely remember my username, but it logged me in- and there was the Youtube button! I clicked immediately, when something unexpected popped up.

_MOVIE STAR PLANET YOUTUBE APP  
Please Sign In With your Youtube Details:  
Username:  
Password:  
_  
I never had to sign into the app when I played on this website as a kid, but that had been so many years ago that maybe it had changed?  
I decided to put my details anyway, but before I had entered a single letter, it _filled them out for me._  
_  
Username:_ KikiWantsHerCookie_  
Password: _*********_  
_  
maybe it remembered from the email I was signed in with? I admit, I was a little bit scared, but I had to at least _try_ logging in. There was just one video to watch- no search bar, no other option, just a video with a play button. I clicked it, and realised it was Charlie's Office. But it was crowded. Chock-a-block as my mum would say. There were people _everywhere- _knocking over his unicycle, pulling things down from his wall of stuff, mucking about with his Doctor Who memorabilia. Charlie himself was there, trying to be a helpful host, handing people cups of tea, but generally looking like he wanted to pull his hair out. I could recognise most of the people in the room, but outside the window I could see more people, all milling around, looking scared. But that's not the weirdest thing- they could _see me_. Rachael was on the screen!  
"Rachael! Rachael, are you okay?" she shook her head, and indicated to her ears and mouth. I didn't understand at first, but then I realised- headphones!  
Practically diving for them, I plugged them in and switched the volume up. I was instantly deafened by all of the people shouting at me at once, so I turned my microphone on and told them all to shut up. To my surprise, they actually did. I tried speaking again.  
"Rae, are you okay? What's going on?" she shrugged, and looked straight at me.  
"I honestly don't know. I was on Fanfic, reading my latest story for a last-minute check- can you believe it, I mixed Gridelwald and Gregorovich up- such a rookie mistake! But anyway, I guess I must've fallen asleep or something, except that I woke up here! Hang on, is that Danisnotonfire? He's the one who did the shaving foam dare and mentioned Draco Malfoy isn't he? Oh my god, what the hell is going on here?" rolling my eyes, I interrupted her ramblings.  
"Yes Rae, it is- and over there is Nerimon. He's not so much of a fan of Harry Potter; maybe you can have a debate with him? I need to find out who's in charge here." Defiance clouded over Rachael's eyes, and I felt so bad for Alex when she started asking him awkward questions- but I needed to talk to the big youtubers- minus Alex of course. They had all started speaking at once again.  
"Charlie? Dan? Phil? Craig? Tyler? Lucas?... _Someone?" _they all stood in a little huddle, and I had a fangirl moment where I couldn't believe I was actually talking to them. But pushing it aside, I tried to gather as much information as possible.  
"Okay, okay, one at a time. Charlie, what happened to you?" I couldn't hear him at first, but that was because my headphones were turned down low after all of the shouting. He tried again  
"well, I came back from the supermarket after running out of sugar, and when I got back, people were in my house. I don't know where they kept coming from- it was like they were stepping out of the Tardis! But eventually I ran out of room in here, and starting having to shove people outside."  
okay, well that explains why it's slightly less crowded than when I first started- well watching this 'video'. But, _where _in his house had they come from?  
"Dan, what about you? Oh, and nice llama hat by the way- I'm just a wee bit of a Danosaur- but anyway, how did you get here?"  
"I'm not sure. It was kind of instant. I think I was… I'm not sure." Wait, was it just me, or did Dan sound younger? Charlie did as well! Come to think of it, they all looked younger than their latest videos. But how come Charlie still had his house? Or why did Dan have his llama hat and Danosaur tee-shirt? Rachael… Rachael didn't seem to look any younger. So, they still have everything they do now, but most of them are a lot younger. One by one, I asked them how old they were when the uploaded their first video. Most of them said sixteen. Oh my god.

When their videos were deleted_, _those bits of their _lives_ were deleted too!


End file.
